


Bulletproof Monk

by Kirsten



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo didn't question it. What was there to question?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Monk

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Sanzo has superpowers."

Sanzo didn't question it. What was there to question? He looked carefully at the cards and drew an ace over Hakkai's king. "That bed is mine."

Hakkai frowned. "How are you doing this?"

"X-ray vision," Sanzo snapped. "Now get out of my way."

Another morning, another assassin. "I'm warning you," Sanzo said, lighting up a smoke.

"Puny human," roared the youkai, and smashed his blade over Sanzo's head. It shattered; some shrapnel hit him in the neck. He died.

Sanzo took another drag. "Huh."

"Sanzo's a demon," whispered Goku.

Sanzo's fan caught him hard across the face. "I heard that."


End file.
